Shadows of Our Past: Book 3: Demon's Rising
by Wildfire10
Summary: Darkstar, now leader of ShadeClan, has just finished his traveling. Darkstar now has to tell the other Clans about his murders of the cats of the other Clans. What will he say? How will they react? Will Darkstar maintain his newfound power, or will he destroy all of the Clans in his struggle?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**BEFORE YOU READ ANY OF THIS, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS THE THIRD BOOK IN A SERIES CALLED SHADOWS OF OUR PAST. THE FIRST BOOK IS CALLED FORGOTTEN LOVE AS THE SECOND ONE IS DARKENED SOUL. MAKE CERTAIN YOU READ FORGOTTEN LOVE BEFORE DARKENED SOUL AND DARKENED SOUL BEFORE DEMON'S RISING FOR IT WILL GIVE MORE BACKGROUND ON THE CHARACTERS. **

**Allegiances**

**ShadeClan**

**Leader: Darkstar- dark gray tom with faintly darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes**

**Deputy: ****Snakefall- black tom with a dark brown muzzle and sea-foam eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Blackfeather- black tom with dark gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Volepaw**

**Warriors**

**Oaktail- brown tabby tom with black ear-tips, gray eyes**

**Deerpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly and chest, icy blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Ravendust**

**Toadstripe- black tom with ginger stripe, yellow eyes**

**Birdpool- dark gray she-cat with brown and black flecks, amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Featherpaw**

**Wingbreeze- black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**(Applefrost's littermate)**

**Sloeberry- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Goldpaw**

**Bramblestripe- bracken-colored tabby tom with brown paws and amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Gorsepaw**

**Apprentices**

**Gorsepaw- black tom with dark brown torbie and yellow eyes**

**Volepaw- small brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Featherpaw- white and black she-kit with icy blue eyes**

**Goldpaw- golden tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes**

**Ravendust- black tom with amber eyes with red streaks around the pupils**

**Queens**

******Ashblaze- gray she-cat with pale gray flecks and black flecks with blue eyes**, mother of Finchtail's kits, Dewkit (gray she-kit with black tabby stripes and pool blue eyes), and Tigerkit (dark ginger tom with brown tabby stripes only on his tail and yellow eyes)

**Foxwing- bracken-colored she-cat with brown paws, yellow eyes, mother of Weasalflight****'s kits, Brightkit (pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes), Brackenkit (bracken-colored tabby tom with amber eyes), and Whitekit (bracken-colored tabby she-kit with white paws and underbelly, gray eyes)**

**Dovetalon- gray she-cat with green eyes, expecting Snakefall's kits**

**Elders**

**Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**MistClan**

**Leader: Shortstar- ****pale gray tom with amber eyes and a stub-tail**

**Deputy: ****Tawnywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown, black, and white patches, green eyes**

**Apprentice- Silverpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Foxcry- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Frogleap**

**Warriors**

**Longstripe- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Mallowpaw**

**Troutwater- gray tom with light blue eyes**

**Birchstone- brown tabby tom with white v-neck and paws, green eyes**

**Mothtail- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Pikepaw**

**Blazefire- black and silver tom with blazing amber eyes**

**Driftcloud- gray and white she-cat with fierce yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Fishpaw**

**Fawnwish- reddish-brown she-cat with white ear-tips, green eyes**

**Webtail- gray-brown tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Frogleap- brown tabby tom with bracken-colored underbelly and amber eyes**

**Fishpaw- white and gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Pikepaw- brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mallowpaw- white and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**Swiftfrost- white tom with green eyes**, **retired early due to eyes clawed by Darkstar making him blind**

**Whitestalker- white tom with a black tail-tip, green eyes, retired early due to badly injured leg**

**FireClan**

**Leader: ****Stormstar- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

******Deputy: ****Rainfire- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Flightpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Rosepool- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes**

** Warriors**

**Quickleap- fiery ginger tom with one white paw and gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Whisperpaw**

**Runningstreak- reddish-ginger tom with one white streak on his face, dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Grasspaw**

**Cloudbreeze- white long-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Larktail- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Vixenpelt- ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle**

**Breezeclaw- white tom with gray tips to his fur and dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Windpaw**

**Stoneflight- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Shiningpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Flightpaw- black she-cat with one reddish-ginger paw, emerald green eyes**

**Whisperpaw- reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes**

**Windpaw- fiery ginger tom with white leg socks and amber eyes**

**Grasspaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Shiningpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**Talonwing- fox-colored tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes, retired early due to hip disorder**

**Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**TreeCla****n**

**Leader: ****Dapplestar- brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Longpaw**

**Deputy: ****Thornpelt- brown tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Whiskerleaf (formerly Lilypetal)- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Slashwhisker (formerly Brokenheart) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Smallspring- small brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Longpaw**

**Dustnose- dusty brown tom with green eyes**

**Mousepool- mouse-brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Springpaw**

**Bounceheart- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes**

**Maplefoot- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Tansyflower- brown tabby she-cat with white tail-tip and light green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Longpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes and cream tabby stripes**

**Springpaw- creamy-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Non****e**

**Elders**

**Streamflower- pale golden tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**IceClan**

**Leader: ****Diamondstar- silver tabby she-cat with a white diamond over her eyes, dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Frostpaw**

**Deputy: ****Rockfrost- solid light gray tom with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Thunderfoot- silver tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue-green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Lashpelt- gray tom with white underbelly and paws, gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

**Waterleap- blue-gray she-cat with a silver underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Formingpaw**

**Fallingstorm- white she-cat with gray paws and dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Winterpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Winterpaw- white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Frostpaw- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Formingpaw- silver tom with white paws and flecks**

**Stormpaw- silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**Breakingice- blue-silver tom with gray eyes**

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Rowan- unkempt russet-colored tom with green eyes**

**Flash- powerful patched gray and white tom with amber eyes**

**Prologue**

Sparrowstar shook her head, finding herself now awake. She looked up to find herself in StarClan, and sadness filled her. Sparrowstar got to her paws and remembered the bloody night, and looked around to see the others who had been murdered close by.

"Sparrowstar," a cat meowed. Sparrowstar turned her gaze to see who it was: It was Pinestar.

Sparrowstar bristled and hissed, "Pinestar! Why are you still in StarClan? How _dare _you let a cat like Darkstar lead your Clan?"

Pinestar did not flinch, instead, he calmly replied, "Sparrowstar, there's much to explain, and I-"

"Quiet, Pinestar," a deep-voiced tom growled, and each cat looked up to see Falconstar standing before them. Sparrowstar dipped her head and Falconstar waved his tail. "Never mind the pleasantries, Sparrowstar. Your reign has shown me that we do not need a prime ruler. Instead, we have cast the moon as a camp; a camp where all StarClan cats gather to sleep."

Sparrowstar's whiskers quivered and she asked, "But why, Falconstar?"

Falconstar replied softly, "StarClan is not a place where cats want a leader; cats want to come to StarClan to find themselves in a place of equal rights, where every cat is treated like a leader; StarClan wasn't that way before. You have told me before, Sparrowstar, that it didn't appear right, and Mintsplash agreed with you. Other StarClan cats agreed as well and before StarClan could be split in half, I stepped down and proclaimed equal right in StarClan."

Sparrowstar nodded slowly and then asked, with a hint of a snarl in her tone, "Why did you let Darkstar be leader?"

"He has a right," Falconstar replied softly. "Darkstar is the kind of cat we need for the future, and you can't deny that now, Sparrowstar."

Sparrowstar noticed how Darkstar's path lay before him; how his true destiny would be played out.

"And now that you know," Falconstar meowed, "you can't just drive him away from StarClan instantly. In fact, he may end up having to be given a second chance and live in StarClan, teetering on the Dark Forest's border line; none of us really know."

Sparrowstar nodded and then asked, "How will he tell our Clans?"

"That is for you to find out, Sparrowstar," Falconstar replied calmly. "Come and see."

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Copyright**

* * *

**All characters and basic plotline belong to me. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but the storyline, ideas, and characters are copyrighted to Wildfire10.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darkstar padded through MistClan territory, feeling the lush coolness of the grass beneath his pads. Darkstar closed his eyes briefly, enjoying this luxury. Darkstar was heading for MistClan to explain everything to them, and he suddenly found himself at their camp before he felt ready. The guards looked both surprised and fearful that most of the cats were not with him, and Darkstar felt fear of his own. Cats turned their eyes in surprise at the traveling cats who were entering the MistClan camp.

Darkstar leaped upon Tallrock, but did not call the Clan together because he had no right to. Darkstar watched the cats, for they were already gathering anyway. When he believed every one was there, Darkstar let out a sigh, preparing himself for one of the most difficult things he would, hopefully, ever have to do in his career as leader.

"I'm certain you all have noticed," Darkstar began, "the absence of many cats." He paused, and Birdpool came to his side, pressing against him to give him comfort. "The leaders who traveled with me are all dead." Gasps followed his words, and cats looked at one another in shock before turning their gazes back on him. Murmurs arose as rumors were passed around, and Darkstar waited patiently before the cats settled down. Darkstar continued, "We were ambushed. Many cats were murdered, and I escaped with few cats with me. We were lucky, and I know that Sparrowstar and the other leaders would have wanted some cats to survive rather than none."

"Ah, so the coward Darkstar chose to turn his tail between his legs and flee after killing the other leaders!" a cat crowed. Darkstar turned his gaze upon the cat and spotted Webtail. _Why am I not surprised?_

Darkstar replied calmly, though he knew Webtail was right, "No, Webtail," his voice gained a cold trace toward the end of his words, "I assure you I did not kill any cat."

Webtail snorted, "Yeah, right! I know you killed them, just like you killed Hawkstorm!"

This caught Darkstar's attention. His eyes blazed like fire and he growled, "It. Wasn't. Me."

"Really? Are you sure little coward Darkstar?" Webtail jeered.

Darkstar lashed his tail but tried to keep as calm as possible. If he hurt Webtail, every cat would have proof of what he had done, and then he would be driven from ShadeClan. Darkstar opened his jaws to respond but Birdpool pointed out before him, "Webtail, look around; ShadeClan cats are missing, too. Do you seriously think that Darkstar would have killed his own Clanmates?"

Webtail still looked accusing, but a flicker of doubt appeared in his eyes. Despite the ache in his chest at the fact that he really had killed his own Clanmates, Darkstar flashed Birdpool a grateful look and then turned back to the other cats. "The point is," he meowed, "is that Sparrowstar is dead. That means that Shortfall must take her position as leader."

Shortfall raised his head and then dipped it, meowing, "Of course, Darkstar. I will lead this Clan to the best of my ability."

Darkstar nodded to him and meowed, "I will see you at the Gathering tomorrow night, my friend."

Shortfall padded below Tallrock and yowled, "Now, listen! There will be no more accusations against Darkstar!" Shortfall turned to Darkstar and meowed in a quieter voice, "We look forward to a long friendship with ShadeClan."

Darkstar nodded to the tom and then called for the cats. MistClan travelers stayed behind while the rest leaped from the MistClan camp and headed for FireClan. Darkstar rehearsed his entire story, running through it in his mind as fast as his paws carried him across the hill. When they arrived at FireClan, the reactions of the cats when the survivors entered was similar to that of MistClan. Shocked gazes were from every cat, and Darkstar leaped upon the Great Sycamore, where the FireClan cats gathered below one of the only trees in their territory; right in the middle of their camp.

Darkstar then began exactly as he had with MistClan, "As I'm sure all of you have noticed, many cats are missing from this lot." He paused again, as every word that rolled off his tongue, no matter how many times he was saying it, felt like a nettle was being shoved down his throat. "Jaystar and the other leaders accompanying me are dead." Gasps filled the cats below, and Darkstar understood that their reactions were very similar to MistClan's. "We were ambushed, attacked from all sides by cats. There was nothing I could do but escape with the survivors; each of you know that Jaystar would have wanted most, if not all, of his cats to survive."

Murmurs of agreement followed his words, and Birdpool announced, "There was nothing Darkstar could have done. If you haven't noticed, ShadeClan cats are missing, too, so in common sense, one cat would understand that Darkstar wouldn't weaken other Clans so he could defeat them, but have his cats weakened, too. After all, even Lightheart was killed."

Darkstar winced at her words, and obviously it appeared right to the other cats, as they did not jeer him. Stormfire, deputy of FireClan and soon-to-be leader, called, "We understand, Birdpool! I will lead FireClan best I can, and I hope to see each of you at the Gathering! We will take our cats, now."

Darkstar nodded and the FireClan survivors darted for their Clanmates. Darkstar led the remaining survivors out of camp and raced onward. He knew that IceClan would be worse, as though FireClan had gone smooth, IceClan cats were arrogant and wily, just like ShadeClan. Darkstar found his way to IceClan, where he found the small group of cats sharing tongues and news. The cats raised their heads upon Darkstar's entrance, ears pricked and eyes wide. _Renewal comes in the blink of an eye. Do not forget that, Darkstar, _Pheasantspirit's scent wreathed around the ShadeClan leader as he stepped forward.

Diamondwater bounded from where she had been speaking with Lashpelt. The silver tabby she-cat headed for Darkstar and the other traveling cats, blue eyes mirroring that of her Clanmates. When the she-cat approached, she smelled of heather and fish. It was a weird combination of scents to Darkstar, and he resisted wrinkling his nose.

"What is it, Darkstar?" Diamondwater questioned.

Darkstar flicked his tail and glanced around. "Where is your announcement place for your Clan?"

"Over there, that's the Icerock," Diamondwater flicked her tail to a rock smoothed from ice framing it winters and winters on.

Darkstar nodded slowly and padded to the Icerock, Birdpool close behind. The IceClan cats that had traveled with them merged with the rest of their Clan, and Darkstar noticed that the only two cats who remained were Fallingstorm and Rockfrost. Darkstar took a deep breath as he leaped upon the Icerock.

Darkstar began slowly, "I'm certain all of you have noticed that the only cats to return are Fallinstorm and Rockfrost. I am afraid to say that your rumors are true; the rest of the cats are dead." Gasps filled the clearing, just as in any Clan. Then the indignant yowls started:

"That can't be true!" Frostpaw gasped.

Lashpelt let out a caterwaul of fury, "How dare you let our cats die!"

Formingpaw let out a screech of terror, "If Darkstar and his cats can take down the other Clans, what will we do?"

Winterpaw cowered beside Stormpaw as the silver tabby tom let out an indignant yowl, "Darkstar, you coward! You took our cats in order to kill them, didn't you?"

"Are you calling your own Clan weak?" Diamondwater yowled, and Darkstar jumped in surprise when he realized that it was the IceClan deputy speaking. "Do you think that Darkstar and the other ShadeClan cats could single-handedly defeat our Clan?"

Darkstar flashed her a grateful glance as every cat grew silent. Then, the ShadeClan leader yowled, "I understand your quick judgment, but Diamondwater is right; IceClan is strong! I would never be so foolish as to try to slay every cat in every Clan! I have been dropping cats from the other Clans to their homes, and I will finish with a visit and stay at ShadeClan. Do not judge my Clan or what you think. It could have been MistClan, or FireClan, or any other Clan. I am sorry for your losses, but don't you see? ShadeClan doesn't have as many cats as it started, either."

Fallingstorm surprised Darkstar as well as she yowled, "Darkstar's right! ShadeClan has grown weaker as well!"

Darkstar flicked his tail and dipped his head to Diamondwater. "You are the new leader of IceClan, and I bid you a good leadership in Icestar's place. Farewell; I must see TreeClan now."

Diamondwater dipped her head and then watched as Darkstar leaped from Icerock and trotted from camp. Darkstar led the remaining cats to TreeClan fast as a rabbit. When they arrived, the TreeClan cats who had not traveled had the same reaction as the rest: Wide eyes, ears pricked in interest, leaning forward to hear of the news as the traveling group had returned so quickly.

Darkstar noticed Dappleshade making her way toward him. Darkstar asked, "Where's your announcing place for the Clan, Dappleshade?"

"Over there, that's Tallbranch," the TreeClan deputy replied. "Why?"

Darkstar flicked his tail and brushed past her, leaping upon the Tallbranch with claws fully extended. He landed upon the smooth bark and sank his claws in deep. Darkstar turned to look down upon TreeClan, whiskers quivering with nervous energy; TreeClan and ShadeClan often got along, but still, not always. ShadeClan was a mainly solo Clan, but TreeClan had kind of changed that. Treestar had wanted peace between the two Clans, and Darkstar agreed with her; at least ShadeClan had _some other Clan _who might actually believe they're not horrible creatures, but this made him more nervous than ever, for he did not want to ruin the relationship between the two Clans.

Darkstar watched the cats' gleaming eyes and began, "We have returned, but Treestar has not come with us." Confusion filled the gazes of the cats below. "Treestar is dead." The TreeClan cats gasped and some even began to cry. Whiskerleaf, the TreeClan medicine cat, had eyes wide in horror.

* * *

_Oh, no, I'm too late! I knew I shouldn't have let Treestar leave! _Whiskerleaf thought when Darkstar delivered the news. _We didn't even have time to make up after I told her I was really Lilypetal, former medicine cat of both HeartClan and ShadeClan. I should have known from that omen… I still remember it clear as day._

* * *

Whiskerleaf awoke to find sunlight filtering into her den. The dark brown tabby stretched, breathing in deeply, and then a shadow split the warmth. Whiskerleaf raised her head and when the cat stepped forward, she recognized Treestar.

Whiskerleaf pulled herself upright and gasped, "Treestar!"

Treestar's whiskers quivered and she meowed, "Hello, Whiskerleaf. I thought I'd stop by to bring Tansypaw in for a final check-up."

Whiskerleaf nodded slowly and watched Tansypaw pull herself inside of the den. The she-cat was nearly a warrior, and had mostly healed from all of her wounds. Yesterday, Whiskerleaf told her that she should come back the next day and if she was fine, the TreeClan medicine cat would clear her. Now, the brown tabby padded before her, light green eyes ablaze with a certain determination and excitement. Whiskerleaf had always liked Tansypaw's eyes; they showed courage and hope, excitement and determination, a group of things Whiskerleaf wished her eyes would gleam with. But, Whiskerleaf could only admire the treasures.

Tansypaw pulled herself into a sitting position, allowing Whiskerleaf to examine her. The brown tabby had a few scars remaining, but she seemed proud of them, and her eyes still gleamed. Tansypaw's white tail-tip twitched back and forth as she sat before Whiskerleaf, as though she could leap to her paws and balance on her own tail without her legs because of how much energy it had.

Whiskerleaf purred, "You're fine, Tansypaw. I clear you."

Tansypaw was gone in an instant, and Whiskerleaf could hear the apprentice let out a caterwaul to her denmates of this. Bouncepaw's excited yowl could also be heard from inside the den. Then, Whiskerleaf noticed Treestar staring at her. The dark brown tabby looked at her leader, who stood, having not sat down, and was simply watching her medicine cat. Treestar observed, "You're a gifted medicine cat, Whiskerleaf."

Whiskerleaf replied modestly, "Thank you, Treestar, but I'm really not the best."

Treestar sat, which relieved Whiskerleaf of some of her tension, and the medicine cat sat, too. Treestar didn't say anything, so Whiskerleaf asked, "Why are you here? Why are you here really? I know you weren't just bringing Tansypaw in for a check-up."

Treestar shook her head. "No, I was wondering if StarClan had sent you any signs about ShadeClan."

"ShadeClan?" Whiskerleaf murmured softly, thinking of her former Clan where she had been trained by Blackfeather and she had nothing to worry about but when she was going to gain her medicine cat name.

Treestar nodded and replied, "Yes. They've been awfully… secluded… for some time now."

Whiskerleaf nodded and meowed, "You're right, Treestar, but no, I haven-" Whiskerleaf was caught off, and, as if on cue, she was plunged into a vision. Whiskerleaf saw darkness all around her, nothing but, and then a single star shining in the light. Treestar, who stood before her, appeared to bleed, and Whiskerleaf cried out in shock. Treestar immediately moved forward, but the blood only pulsed faster as she grew closer to Whiskerleaf.

"Stay back!" Whiskerleaf yowled. "Don't get any closer!"

Treestar opened her jaws to speak, but only an awful gurgling sound came out, and Whiskerleaf winced. Whiskerleaf could see a cat, standing behind Treestar. The cat's muzzle was bloody and his paws matted with the liquid. The cat was killing Treestar! Whiskerleaf lurched forward to snap at the cat, but when she blinked it all disappeared, and she found Treestar was holding her up with a shoulder gently and she was still in the medicine cat's den. However, Dappleshade was inside as well, eyes wide with terror.

"Whiskerleaf, are you okay?" Treestar murmured gently. Whiskerleaf nodded slowly, though her paws trembled.

"I-I'm fine. I-It was j-just a v-vision," Whiskerleaf stuttered, and Treestar nudged her into a sit.

Treestar looked hopeful. "Anything about ShadeClan?"

"No," Whiskerleaf replied. "About TreeClan."

Treestar then looked worried as she asked, "What was the prophecy?"

Whiskerleaf muttered softly, but audible to Treestar, "Darkness, darkness, everywhere, it folds upon every cat and strangles them. Claws and stars swirl about, in a frenzy of light and fear. You can't stop the darkness; it only comes upon every tree and marks it with shadows. Do not forget that the darkness seems bliss, but its hate is still ever-consuming…"

Treestar looked confused. "What could that mean?"

Whiskerleaf shook her head. "I don't know, Treestar, but we should be extra careful from now on."

* * *

_We weren't careful enough!_

* * *

Darkstar finished his speech with no yowls of protest. Darkstar leaped from his perch and nodded to the TreeClan cats. They joined their Clanmates and Darkstar leaped through the forest and past the Gathering territory to ShadeClan.

"You did that very well," a cat meowed, whose voice Darkstar would never forget: Ravendust.

Darkstar looked at his brother as he raced. "What will you do?"

Ravendust replied calmly, "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'll find a way to make it work."

Darkstar's whiskers twitched and he asked, "Wouldn't you want to join ShadeClan?"

"I didn't think you would want me there," Ravendust replied doubtfully.

Darkstar shook his head. "No, Ravendust, you're welcome in my Clan; we are brothers, after all."

Ravendust nodded and meowed, "Alright, Darkstar. I'll join ShadeClan if you will let me."

Darkstar nodded and then turned his gaze ahead again. Darkstar raced, the grass crackling underpaw. The ShadeClan leader stepped with confidence, leaping around bushes that he knew would stop him, and stepping over twigs: It was all natural. Darkstar found his way to the camp and led his cats in, panting after the long dash from Clan to Clan.

The ShadeClan cats looked up and fear lit their gazes as they noticed the lack of cats. Darkstar pushed through them to the Shade Pool and yowled, "You all have noticed the lack. We lost many cats from an ambush from a large group of cats. Even Squirreltail and her brother were lost, but some survived, like Bramblepaw. They are heading home now, and we will probably never see them again. We never reached the First Clans. I know, this all seems far-fetched, but it is true. We were ambushed. What else do you think could have happened for us to return so early?"

Cats were silent until Toadstripe yowled, "You lost Lightheart, didn't you?"

Darkstar nodded slowly and Toadstripe hissed, "Who isn't to say you killed Lightheart and Ratstorm because of how angry you were with them!"

"Who said he was angry with them?" Darkstar started when Sloeberry burst to his defense before Birdpool could speak. The two she-cats exchanged looks, and Darkstar wondered what passed between the two. Something like annoyance, irritation? Whatever it was, Sloeberry carried on, "If you haven't noticed, Darkstar's avoided association with the two for that purpose. Darkstar would never kill them; they raised him!"

Toadstripe's hackles raised. "How dare you challenge me?"

Dovetalon stepped forward and growled, "She's right."

"Of course she is," Toadstripe growled. "Of course Sloeberry is correct! You just want to defend your _brother!" _Something about the sneer in Toadstripe's voice at the word 'brother' set Dovetalon off.

"Shut up and listen," the pale gray she-cat fumed. "Sloeberry is correct because Darkstar wouldn't have even _thought _of doing such a thing! How can you disrespect your Clan leader like that? Do you want to take a seat among the rogues?"

This made Toadstripe grow quiet, however, he was still flexing his claws. Darkstar called out, "In any case, I want ShadeClan to operate like normal! Tomorrow night is the Gathering, and we'll be certain to show up ready! Also, we have a new cat who would like to join the Clan, Ravendust. He has earned his spot as he saved us from the ambush. Now, I reward him to become an apprentice of this Clan. Ravendust," Darkstar watched his brother step forward, "do you wish to train in the ways of ShadeClan and learn all there is to know about StarClan?"

Ravendust dipped his head and Darkstar added, "Then I apprentice you to Dovetalon."

"I'm sorry, Darkstar," Dovetalon called, "but I cannot accept this."

Darkstar was shocked and he gasped, "But why?"

Dovetalon replied, "Because I'm going to have kittens."

Darkstar's whiskers quivered and he nodded slowly. "Th-then I apprentice you, Ravendust, to Deerpelt. Deerpelt, you have proven yourself to be a noble warrior and I hope you pass down all you know to Ravendust. Also, the temporary deputy of ShadeClan shall be Snakefall."

Snakefall called, "I accept this, Darkstar!"

"Ravendust! Snakefall! Ravendust! Snakefall!" the Clan cheered. Ravendust flicked his tail at Darkstar before heading toward Deerpelt and touching noses with her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkstar's whiskers quivered as he padded from his den. "Whoa! Darkstar, how'd you get there?" Dovetalon gasped.

Suddenly, Darkstar realized that he had moved to fast. He smiled. "I just... snuck behind you to see how good your senses were."

"Well, they're not that great," Dovetalon twitched her nose as she spoke. "I didn't see you at all."

Darkstar smiled, remembering how he hadn't told Dovetalon, however, stuck a thorn in his heart. Sadness struck Darkstar for a moment and his gaze dulled a bit. "Are you alright?" Dovetalon asked, looking concerned for her adopted brother.

"I'm fine," Darkstar replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

Dovetalon's ear twitched in suspicion, but she did not say anything. Dovetalon's eyes flashed and she meowed, "Well, I'd better be getting back to the nursery." Prickling came from her pelt as she left.

Sloeberry trotted over to Darkstar. "Hey, Darkstar!" she purred.

"What's got you so happy?" the ShadeClan leader purred with amusement.

"I caught the largest rabbit you'd ever seen!" Sloeberry nodded to a large rabbit almost as large as a fox resting on the pile. Darkstar's eyes grew wide.

"You caught _that?" _he gasped.

"Yup," Sloeberry purred. "I must be the best hunter in the Clan!"

"You must be," Darkstar meowed. "I'm going to have to make sure that Goldpaw is twice as good!" he joked.

Sloeberry flicked his nose with her tail. Birdpool padded forward and smiled. "Hey, Darkstar," she purred.

"Hey, Birdpool," Darkstar meowed, smiling brighter now.

At the same time, both she-cats meowed, "Want to go hunting?"

Darkstar stood there for a moment, bewildered by why the two were asking him this. "Um... I'll go hunting with both of you," he resolved.

Both she-cats exchanged an aggravated glance at one another. "What?" he asked, confused.

Birdpool smiled at Darkstar, but her eyes flashed, as she meowed, "We'll be fine with that, Darkstar."

"Yeah, we'll just go at different _times,_" Sloeberry mewed, and something about the way she said 'times' made Darkstar frown.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. "Why do you two seem so aggravated? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Darkstar, you said everything fine," Birdpool assured him, and cast a look at Sloeberry, "it's just that some people aren't as nice as others."

Sloeberry growled, "You'd better not be talking about me."

"You bet I am," Birdpool growled back.

Sloeberry lashed her tail and snarled, "You'd better shut up, or I'll shut you up for you."

"Hey, hey!"Darkstar tried to calm them down. "There's nothing to be so mad about, I assure you!"

"Yes there is," both she-cats hissed at the same time, their anger aimed at him now.

Darkstar took a paw step back. "No, there's not," he growled, surprising himself.

Immediately, Birdpool's face changed. "No, there's not," she repeated him. "Everything's fine. Darkstar's right, Sloeberry."

Sloeberry's eyes flashed, but she didn't say anything. Grief rushed up into Darkstar as he saw the small trace of fear in Birdpool's eyes. _Hawkstorm didn't have to deal with this. What would she think right now?_

Darkstar shook his head and meowed, "Yeah, there's not. Why don't you two... just go on with your duties," he managed to finish.

Darkstar turned and hurried into his den, sensing the eyes of the two she-cats on his back. Darkstar entered his den and breathed deeply, trying to hold himself back. "It's... alright..." he whispered.

Darkstar stood silent for a long while before pushing his head against the bark of the tree that sheltered the leader's den. He put his head against the bark and his paw brushed away some moss at the back of the den. Darkstar stopped and looked only to find claw marks. They appeared to hold something, but he couldn't tell what. Darkstar neared the markings, and sniffed. _Pinestar._

* * *

Gorsepaw padded from the apprentices' den, eyes flashing. He glanced around the camp, then up at the sky. _Sunhigh. Good, I'm not late. _Gorsepaw padded across the clearing and over to his mentor, Bramblestripe. "Bramblestripe, could I have some fresh-kill?"

"After you clean the elders of their ticks," Bramblestripe meowed. The apprentice dipped his head to his mentor and left Bramblestripe to continue his talk with Weasalflight over something.

Gorsepaw turned and padded into the elder's den. Gorsepaw smiled and padded inside, lowering his head as he went. He paused when he heard something and turned his gaze to see Darkstar making his way from his den, yellow eyes bright and glowing. But it was different this time. Upon Darkstar's forehead was a mark, some sign of some sort.

Gorsepaw bristled and Dustfur stood. "What's the matter, Gorsepaw?" Dustfur rasped.

"Do you see that mark on Darkstar's head?" Gorsepaw murmured.

"Mark?" Dustfur looked bewildered. "What mark?"

Gorsepaw glanced at Dustfur. _How old is he? _Gorsepaw pointed with his tail. "There, on his forehead."

Dustfur shook his head. "There's no mark, Gorsepaw."

Bewildered, Gorsepaw padded toward Darkstar cautiously. The way the ShadeClan leader's eyes glowed coldly set a chill up his spine. Gorsepaw's amber eyes sparked as Goldpaw padded over to him. He whispered in the golden tortoiseshell's ear, "Do you see the mark on Darkstar's head?"

"No," Goldpaw meowed. "What mark is there? Point it out."

Gorsepaw pointed with his tail, just like he had for Dustfur. "There, plain as day."

Goldpaw shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gorsepaw drew closer to Darkstar and murmured, "Darkstar? Are you okay?"

Darkstar's eyes flashed and he looked at Gorsepaw. The light of the mark grew brighter and brighter, and Gorsepaw began to feel light-headed. Gorsepaw staggered backward, and the light began to hurt his eyes. Gorsepaw closed his eyes, but it was no use; the light just grew bright over his eyelids, as well. Finally, once he was blinded by the light, Gorsepaw collapsed upon the ground, falling into a faint.

**Me: I know, I haven't updated in nearly a month. I'm sorry. I've been focusing on the forum and taking a break for a while. I was also, if you didn't look, experimenting with other stories and doing challenges for StormClan. Now Squirrelpaw's a warrior as Squirrelwing on the forum and I can stop for a bit.**

**Onward to more common updating! Don't forget to look at my other story series after The Last Hope, Darkness Everywhere. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" a cat hissed.

"What's going on, where am I?" Gorsepaw blinked a few times.

A cat shook him. "Gorsepaw!"

Gorsepaw blinked again and whispered, "Goldpaw? Is that you?" His sister's scent flooded him.

"Gorsepaw, are you okay?" Goldpaw asked.

Gorsepaw stood unsteadily. "Am I covered in something?" he asked.

"No," Goldpaw meowed.

Fear struck through Gorsepaw as he realized that he couldn't see. "No, no, no, no!" he yowled as he staggered backward, stumbling on something and falling onto his back.

"What's wrong, Gorsepaw?" Volepaw's voice reached Gorsepaw's ears, and Gorsepaw lay still, breathing quick in terror.

"This can't be happening!" Gorsepaw yowled.

Gorsepaw writhed on the ground, trying to fix his vision, but everything he did didn't work. "Gorsepaw," a mew stopped him short; it was Darkstar, the same cat who had done this to him. Gorsepaw let out a snarl and leaped in the direction of the mew and bowled Darkstar over.

Darkstar let out a surprised mew as Gorsepaw flashed his paws at him, scratching and ripping at the leader. "You're the one who did this to me!" Gorsepaw snarled, and ripped some part of Darkstar open.

Darkstar let out a hiss and pain filled Gorsepaw as one of the ShadeClan leader's claws slashed Gorsepaw's cheek. Gorsepaw let out a hiss and staggered backward, lashing out in random directions. Gorsepaw stumbled back into the wall of the warriors' den and hissed as twigs' sharp ends stabbed into his back.

"Gorsepaw!" Blackfeather called, and Gorsepaw heard the medicine cat's paws as he neared. "Your eyes are just irritated by something; you're not blind. You can still see light, can't you?"

Gorsepaw looked upward, and noticed the change in lighting. "Yes," he replied.

"Then your vision will return, just... slowly," Blackfeather mewed and the medicine cat grabbed Gorsepaw's scruff and dragged him from the twigs and to his paws. "Let's head to the medicine cats' den," Blackfeather murmured in his ear and wrapped his tail around Gorsepaw's shoulders.

Annoyance filled Gorsepaw, as his pride was hurt, but he knew that Blackfeather was trying to help him, so he followed. The medicine cat led Gorsepaw into the herb-scented den and Gorsepaw let Blackfeather lead him to his nest. Gorsepaw collapsed upon the ground, exhaustion sweeping over him after attacking Darkstar and trying to get revenge for what had happened.

_Darkstar isn't the leader we want. He's not benign; he's vicious, and a killer. He could have killed me if he had wanted to, but I got away just in time. I sensed it; his anger was so high, so ferocious... we can't have a cat like that as our leader. We need a different cat; a cat who's loyal, and brave, and kind, and careful, and loving, and leader-like. A cat... like me._

* * *

Darkstar sat up after Gorsepaw had attacked him. The dark gray tabby took a deep breath and suddenly he realized every cat was staring at him. Darkstar turned his piercing yellow gaze on the cats around him and sensed Toadstripe's accusing look on his back. Darkstar slowly stood, and Ravendust padded forward to his side.

"You're gonna be fine," Ravendust whispered. "Let's take you back to the leader's den, where you can rest."

Darkstar nodded slowly and followed his brother to the leader's den. Darkstar curled up in his nest and Ravendust meowed, "That was close; if Gorsepaw hadn't gotten away..."

Darkstar took a deep breath and looked down at his paws. "I know," he whispered. "I almost killed Pinestar's kit. If I had, I would never have forgiven myself."

"Something tells me you haven't forgiven yourself for the other night, either," Ravendust observed.

Darkstar waved his tail and heard a mew, "Darkstar? Are you alright?"

"Come in," Darkstar called, and Birdpool's speckled face appeared. "Birdpool," Darkstar purred.

Birdpool padded forward and sat beside him. She looked at Ravendust and asked, "Do you mind?"

Ravendust's whiskers quivered and he padded from the den.

Birdpool, the moment the black tom left, brushed her head underneath Darkstar's chin. "I know it's a bit early, but I have to explain myself," she whispered.

Surprised by the sudden gesture, Darkstar stuttered, "F-fine."

"Darkstar, I can't help but feel," she paused, looking down at her paws nervously, "that StarClan meant for us to be together. I know there's Sloeberry, but-"

"Sloeberry?" Confusion filled Darkstar from ears to tail-tip. "What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know?" Birdpool gasped, eyes wide. "Sloeberry has had a crush on you ever since you were apprenticed together!"

"What?" Darkstar gasped. "I never-"

"I can't believe you never figured it out!" Birdpool interrupted. She let out a purr, "You're full of surprises."

Darkstar smiled and accepted Birdpool's love. Darkstar slowly twined his tail with hers and murmured, "And so are you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Birdpool began to eat her fresh-kill and Darkstar watched her close by. It had been two weeks since Gorsepaw's "blinding", and the apprentice was healing fast. It didn't appear so, but Blackfeather said that Gorsepaw's full vision may return, although odds are against it. Darkstar and Birdpool had grown closer and closer throughout the weeks and full affection still lasted between the two.

Birdpool ravenously ate, and Darkstar could see that after she finished with the mouse she was still hungry. Blackfeather arrived from the forest where he had been gathering herbs and padded to Birdpool's side. He began to speak with her and worry washed over Darkstar. Was there something wrong with his love?

Darkstar bounded to Birdpool as Blackfeather was padding away from the she-cat, and Darkstar laid down beside her. "What happened? What did he say?" Darkstar asked, whiskers quivering.

"He..." Birdpool looked thoroughly stunned, which was weird because that never happened. "He said..."

"What? What did he say?" Darkstar asked, paws trembling with fear.

Birdpool looked at him and whispered, "Blackfeather said I'm going to have kits."

Darkstar's eyes grew wide. "R-really?" he gasped. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Birdpool meowed and shook her head. The she-cat looked fearful.

"That's great!" Darkstar meowed, excitement brimming through him.

Relief crossed Birdpool's face at his reaction, then worry returned. "What will we say to Sloeberry though?" she asked softly.

This stopped Darkstar short. He didn't know how to tell Sloeberry without messing it up. "We... I... I don't know."

Birdpool touched her tail-tip to his shoulder and meowed, "It's alright, Darkstar, I'll talk to her."

"No, I will," Darkstar meowed. "I'm the one she should be mad at, if anyone. You just go get yourself settled in the nursery."

Birdpool nodded and her amber eyes glanced around nervously before she made her way for the nursery. Darkstar watched the dark-furred speckled queen leave before padding toward Sloeberry. The black she-cat was speaking with her brother, Weaselflight, by the warriors' den while eating fresh-kill. Sloeberry's green eyes turned on Darkstar as he approached.

"I'll be right back, Weaselflight," she meowed and then padded over to Darkstar. "I'm so sorry about last night," she whispered. "I didn't want to bother you; I felt that you needed some time alone." Sloeberry paused, surveying his face, and then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Darkstar dismissed the question, but a pang of guilt filled him; betraying what he had said. "Listen, Sloeberry, I know you like me," he hesitated. _She's my best friend! How am I supposed to tell her this and possibly break her heart? _Sloeberry's eyes grew hopeful, which only made Darkstar feel worse. He continued, "But we can't be together."

Sloeberry flattened her ears. "But, Darkstar-"

"I'm sorry," Darkstar interrupted softly. "I just... I'm not in love with you, and I have a feeling you knew that from the beginning."

Sloeberry's eyes shadowed with sorrow and Darkstar knew he was right. "It's Birdpool, isn't it?" Sloeberry meowed accusingly.

"Yes," Darkstar whispered in response. "Birdpool is my love. I won't let her go."

"Of course you won't," Sloeberry muttered darkly.

Darkstar flattened his ears. "I'm sorry," he repeated for about the third time. "I'm so sorry, Sloeberry. I just... I just don't love you."

Sloeberry turned her back on him and padded into the warriors' den, ignoring Weaselflight, who was still awaiting her return. Darkstar watched her go before turning and heading back for the fresh-kill pile. Darkstar sat down and grabbed a thrush. Darkstar began to eat slowly and thoughtfully, wondering what Sloeberry was thinking in her den.

Darkstar turned his gaze upon his Clan and smiled. Whatever Sloeberry was thinking, he had his Clan, his love, and kits were on the way. Darkstar couldn't think of anything better.

**Me: I'm certain all you Sloeberry haters are happy now. XD**

**Sloeberry: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry. Anyway, sorry I'm not updating much. I've been on my forums and talking and spending time with my family. I probably won't be on often Fourth of July, either.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darkstar opened his eyes, birds twittering with excitement. Fear traveled up his spine; he knew those calls. The ShadeClan leader bolted upright and rose to his paws. The dark-furred tabby rushed out of his den to see exactly who he had expected; Shortstar. The birds always seemed to be so excited before she arrived.

"Darkstar," the pale gray tabby murmured, Foxcry at his side.

Darkstar twitched his whiskers and asked, "What is it, Shortstar?"

"May I speak with you in private?" Shortstar asked.

Darkstar nodded and headed into his den, leading the MistClan leader inside and calling to Snakefall. Snakefall entered, ears pricked, wondering what was going on, but when his eyes fell on Shortstar he frowned.

"How long has he been here?" the deputy asked.

"Not long," Darkstar replied, waving his tail.

Snakefall twitched his nose and sat beside Darkstar with uncertainty in his gaze. He stared at Shortstar, eyes narrowed. Darkstar knew that the cat had lots of things on his sharp tongue. Good thing Dovetalon was the real deputy, or everything would be awfully crazy in ShadeClan. Darkstar let out a soft purr as Snakefall started growling, "Now hurry up, woman!"

Shortstar gave a small grin at his sharp tone. "I'm here to discuss the territory," Shortstar meowed softly. "Since that is what you wanted, Darkstar, and we never got to last time," a soft growl ended this sentence.

Darkstar sharply remembered how he had run off and found Snow. He remembered how much he wanted to kill her, but she had outmatched him three to one. Then, Ravendust had taken control and blood flew. Darkstar turned away and Shortwstar asked, "Something the matter?"

Darkstar blinked, trying to rid himself of the vision, but he still remembered how terrified Mallowpaw had been afterward of him, and how she had stared at him in fear the whole time as they made their way back to camp. "Darkstar," Snakefall grunted, like he was correcting a kitten for acting rude.

Darkstar turned his gaze back on Shortstar, wiping away the memories before they got worse. Darkstar mewed, "No. Everything's fine."

Shortstar nodded slowly and asked, looking like he'd grown a second head, "I want to have that place back; will you let me?"

Darkstar shook his head slowly and meowed, "Shortstar... my cats will never forgive me if I give you that territory..."

Shortstar narrowed his eyes. "You owe me, Darkstar," the pale gray tabby's amber eyes flashed in fury.

Darkstar narrowed his eyes as well, feeling a flare of anger inside of him. "Shortstar, what do I possibly owe you?" he growled.

"Sparrowstar's dead because you couldn't save her and took her on a stupid quest," Shortstar hissed, arching his back with hackles rising. "You let her die!"

"Shortstar, that's in the past," Darkstar growled in response, gaze firm but angry. "We're in the present."

Shortstar lashed his tail and flashed back, "Sometimes, a leader needs to think of the past!"

The challenge was easily detected, and Darkstar let out a hiss, "Not always! Sometimes, a leader needs to forget about their pasts to lead their Clan!"

"I'm not the one who killed all those cats!" Shortstar spat.

Darkstar's heart skipped a beat as Shortstar explained himself, "I decided to see for myself. I took Webtail, Skyfall,and several others to find out. I saw your fur between their claws, those left behind from that stupid Twoleg! I saw it all... even the other leaders... your sisters..."

"They're _not _my sisters," Darkstar spat.

"Maybe you are trying to destroy these Clans! Maybe my warrior was-" Shortstar was cut off by an unfamiliar scent. Both leaders turned their gazes, ears pricked, outside to see a handsome white tom cat with amber eyes and a long scar across his neck.

Darkstar padded out from his den and hissed, "Who are you?"

"I am Ryuu," the tom spoke up.

Dovetalon's eyes grew wide and she took a step toward him. The she-cats began murmuring and Birdpool padded to Darkstar's side. "He's cute, isn't he?" she purred, eyes entranced upon the tom.

"Birdpool," Darkstar hissed, feeling offended that his own mate would look to another tom.

"I'm sorry," Birdpool murmured and pressed against the ShadeClan leader. Darkstar purred and licked her between the ears.

Darkstar's eyes flashed as he looked back at the tom. The white cat stood, each she-cat being drawn to him, even the toms were, even Snakefall and Shortstar were staring at him, entrancd upon every feature on his face.

Darkstar lashed his tail; he didn't like this tom. There wasn't anything right about him, and Darkstar stood in front of his mate defensively. "Get out!" Darkstar spat, "Get out, foul demon!"

The white tom's hackles rose. "I think you're going a little too far," Birdpool whispered. "Can't we show a little hospitality?"

"No," Darkstar hissed firmly. He stamped his paw on the ground and held it there, claws unsheathed. "Get out," he spat again.

"Darkstar, calm down!" Dovetalon meowed, eyes wide. "You can't just drive him away!"

"Yes, I can," Darkstar reminded her, "I'm the leader of this Clan, and I rule this territory, and my word is law. Get out, or I will have to force you out."

Everything seemed to freeze around them and the white tom stepped forward toward the scarred tabby cat. "Don't you see that it doesn't have to be this way?" Ryuu asked. "We could just be friends. You would be a great asset, and you could help me rule this place."

Darkstar bristled, his uncertainty about this cat confirmed. Darkstar growled and snapped his jaws at the cat. Ryuu jerked back and growled, "Or you could try to go against me and end up getting killed."

"I'll never be your friend," Darkstar spat, and turned to leave, but Ryuu was on top of him in an instant.

"I think you will be," Ryuu hissed, claws unsheathing as he pinned the leader to the ground. Anger filled Darkstar and he struggled to stop it. "You're everything I could have hoped for. Strong, fearless, outspoken, stubborn, and demanding. You can rule beside me. You could be the greatest."

"Get off!" Darkstar yowled and pushed the cat away with a thrust of strength. "I'll never be with you, Ryuu. I'd rather die!"

"Than you will," Ryuu spat, no longer smirking but staring at the leader, frowning.

Time began to speed up and Darkstar screeched, "Get out of my camp or I'll kill you!"

"Darkstar," Birdpool reached forward to touch Darkstar on the shoulder but he jerked away.

"This cat is vile, and he simply wants to rule this place!" Darkstar hissed, lashing his tail in anger. Darkstar tried to swallow it down, but his fury was rising rapidly. He moved away from Birdpool, trying desperately to escape her.

"Darkstar?" Darkstar vaguely heard Birdpool call his name as he blundered through cats, dizzy as he tried to keep a hold on his sanity.

Everything slowed and Darkstar stumbled as he heard Ryuu whisper, "I can help you, you know. I can make you a normal cat, so that you don't have to go through this every time you get angry."

"N-no, I won't listen to you," Darkstar gasped, stumbling around blindly as he tried to hold back his anger. Darkstar grabbed hold of the back of the warriors' den and the sight of the spider webs behind there made his anger begin to ebb. Memories of his kit-life filled his thoughts as he remembered how he would stay back here, away from the Clan, to escape it all.

Darkstar stared at them, and the dew on their tendrils glistened in the sunlight. A brown spider crawled along the web toward a fly, buzzing to escape its prison. The spider wrapped up its prey and Darkstar was reminded of warriors, digging their prey in the ground for later. The spider moved slowly toward another bug, a mosquito. The spider sucked at it, and Darkstar was also reminded of an elder, crawling to the fresh-kill pile to grab some prey.

Darkstar's yellow eyes surveyed it and he stepped away, turning around to see Ryuu staring at him. Darkstar began pushing him toward the exit, calm now. "Get out, and don't come back," the ShadeClan leader ordered, and shoved Ryuu out.

When Ryuu was gone, Darkstar turned back to Shortstar. "Shall we continue with our discussions?" he asked calmly.

"No," Shortstar meowed. "Due to the interruption, I must return back to camp. Pray MistClan doesn't fight you." The pale gray tabby's eyes were cold as he left camp.

Darkstar frowned. That wasn't like Shortstar, couldn't any cat other than him see that?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ferns swished around Darkstar's paws as he padded, mud sticking to his pads when he padded through the swamp. Everything appeared so peaceful; the crickets were buzzing, the leaves were beginning to turn amber, cats were chatting softly to one another, but in the leader's mind, it as chaos.

Darkstar was still fretting over Ryuu; everyone had been acting off since his first arrival. Even Birdpool got real distant sometiems and spoke against Darkstar's announcements. Darkstar was excited to have his kittens, but in these conditions... he didn't know if he could handle it. All Darkstar could do was try his best to lead his confused Clan.

Darkstar found the Gathering tunnels and slipped inside. The tom's whiskers brushed both sides of the tunnels and he saw a stream of light from a hole above. Darkstar clambered up and out of the whole, and, seeing no other Clan was there yet, led his cats into the open air, the breeze streaming through his fur like water.

Darkstar padded to the Gathering Rock and stared up at its massive shape. StarClan warriors glinted above in Silverpelt. Darkstar wished that StarClan would come to him, but they refused. The stars were cold and bright, glaring at him in the darkness of night.

Paw steps could be heard and Darkstar whipped around to see TreeClan was entering with IceClan close behind. The love between these two Clans troubled him, for he understood that if it came to battle, TreeClan would most definitely agree with IceClan.

The two new leaders of the Clans walked side by side, the dappled brown and cream tabby coat of Dapplestar shining with Diamondstar's silver tabby pelt close behind.

The two other Clans mingled with ShadeClan and Darkstar noticed all of the cats had the same distant looks, his cats, and the other cats. _What is going on? _he wondered before leaping onto the Gathering Rock to watch MistClan and FireClan enter. Even Stormstar and Shortstar had the same distant looks as Dapplestar and Diamondstar!

Darkstar watched the cats enter in silence, and the four other Clan leaders joined him on the Gathering Rock. _No cat thinks TreeClan and IceClan are always regarded as the Screw-up Clans. 1 wonder if they think they deserve to be here now._

Darkstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"`

"Yes, let it," a cat meowed and cats parted to let him through. _Ryuu! Not him!_ Darkstar thought angrily at the sight of the smirking white cat. Other cats appeared at his side, including Flash.

Darkstar glared at him, yelllow eyes glinting with hatred. "What are you doing here?" Darkstar snarled.

"What do you think I'm doing here, demon?" Ryuu queried.

Darkstar lashed his tail, angered by the cat's comment as Ryuu leaped onto the Gathering Rock. "Get off of here!" Darkstar snapped, feeling the eyes of the other cats burning on his pelt.

Ryuu raised his head and yowled, "Those of you who wish to live, bow before me!" Ryuu's blue eyes gained an eerie red light in the middle, and the other cats around blinked and their eyes glowed red when they opened them again.

Darkstar bristled. _What is he doing? _Darkstar took a paw step back as the other cats neared him. The pale gray tabby tom snarled, "You will die, demon!"

Ryuu grinned as Darkstar flattened his ears, watching Shortstar unsheathe his claws. "If you want to live, join us!" Stormstar yowled, her ginger pelt flashing as she moved forward.

The black pelt of Eclipseshine swerved forward as she leaped unto the rock and meowed, "Die now."

Darkstar stared in horror as Birdpool leaped up, belly just beginning to swell with the kits. "You are nothing without us, demon. If you join us, you could help rule."

Darkstar took a paw step back, anger beginning to overwhelm him. _No! I can't... I-I must... _Darkstar unsheathed his claws, letting out a snarl of fury and leaping at the cats below. He tore at them viciously, vaguely recognizing the pelt of Deerpelt as she screamed in terror. Darkstar's claws flashed back and forth, ripping through the others before he burst from the clearing and raced off. Darkstar raced on, ignoring the yowls of the other cats, the grass swishing around his paws. _I have to save my Clan!_

Darkstar darted onward. "I-I have to save my kits..."

Darkstar skidded to a halt at the FireClan camp. "Help me!" he yowled. The apprentices darted forward and Darkstar recognized Flightpaw and Whisperpaw. "The Clans have been taken over!" All of a sudden Darkstar saw the reddish glow in the eyes of the warriors and realized that Ryuu was taking control of the warriors, but not the young cats.

_Then why was Goldpaw acting up? Wait.. she's the daughter of Pinestar. She's a prime target, _Darkstar thought.

"Apprentices, come with me! We have to get out of here. Now!" Darkstar yowled, leading the apprentices out. He ran back to TreeClan and IceClan, rallying the apprentices, then to MistClan, then to ShadeClan.

"ShadeClan!" Darkstar screeched. Goldpaw, Gorsepaw, Featherpaw, and Volepaw raised their heads. "Come with me, apprentices!" he called. Gorsepaw stumbled after and Darkstar felt relief they had a medicine cat with them.

"Darkstar! Darkstar!" a cat called and Darkstar turned around to see Ravendust sprinting toward him.

"Are you not affected?" Darkstar asked, half to himself.

"I'm not," Ravendust meowed. "I know that I would love to do something horrible, but I have a feeling that when he's messing with Birdpool, he's messing with something bigger."

Darkstar twitched his whiskers. "Let's go," he told him and the two older cats bounded from the camp, sprinting through the territory.

Darkstar skidded to a halt at where he had spent his days when he was exiled. "We'll spend the night here. Tomorrow, we'll head out for a farther home."

The apprentices nodded and curled up inside of the small cave, squeezing in together.

Darkstar stayed awake for a while, thinking about what he was going to do. They would have to form a Clan together. Eventually, sleep came over Darkstar as he decided a name for the Clan and he was soon asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darkstar finished the long list of apprentices and warriors, gaining a new apprentice, Tigerpaw. Darkstar felt a stab of a mixture of warmth and regret when he touched noses with the young cat warmly. Mallowfang proudly raised her head high, glad to be a warrior now. Darkstar watched his cats and yowled, "We are CheetahClan!"

Darkstar had picked the name because of Dustfur's stories of the ancient Clan that had given birth to these Clans. Darkstar sighed, upset that even Dustfur had been taken captive by Ryuu's wretched abilities. Darkstar closed his eyes, remembering that of the white tom, whose threat still reigned. Darkstar wondered if the new warriors would be taken captive or not. Darkstar turned his gaze onto Mallowfang and leaped down, dismissing his Clan.

CheetahClan had found a sanctuary in a large cave. It had tunnels leading to different dens, and Darkstar felt proud of the camp. Darkstar murmured as he passed, "Mallowfang, take some cats out on hunting patrol with you."

Mallowfang gave a nod and the tabby raced over to Flightleaf and Whispernose and led them out of camp. Darkstar watched the silver and white tabby leave the camp and head out into the forest beyond.

"Darkspirit?" a cat gasped and Darkstar turned his gaze on a gray cat.

"Who are you?" the dark gray tabby asked, crouching defensively.

"Gray Cloud in Sky," the gray tom replied, green gaze watching Darkstar warily. "What are you doing here?"

Darkstar recognized the name from a while back, and studied the tom. He was senior-warrior-age now. Darkstar flicked his tail uncertainly and replied, "I am Darkstar. I lead CheetahClan, the defense against Ryuu's evil reign."

Gray twitched his whiskers and asked, "Could you take care of my kits? Their mother died and I don't have the Tribe anymore to help, and Ryuu abandoned me."

Darkstar hesitated. What if it was a trap? Gray had worked with Ryuu, which meant that he couldn't be trusted, but then again… "Fine," Darkstar meowed, mindful of StarClan's rule.

Gray dipped his head. "Thank you, Darkstar." He waved his tail and a gray tom, silver tabby she-cat, and brown tabby tom padded out from behind the tunnel Gray had walked out of. "This is Stone Pillar, Swipe Tail, and Moon Heart."

"Much like Clan names. Why?" Darkstar asked.

"I thought that if I ever encountered a Clan, the leader could name them with ease," Gray replied calmly.

Darkstar waved his tail and led the cats over to his boulder and yowled, "Stone Pillar, from this moment forward you shall be known as Stonepaw. Swipe Tail, you shall be known as Swipepaw, and Moon Heart, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Stonepaw, your mentor shall be Mallowfang, Swipepaw your mentor shall be Gorsepelt, and Moonpaw your mentor Featherleap."

"Swipepaw! Stonepaw! Moonpaw!" the cats around Darkstar chanted, and many looked understanding. Darkstar realized they would accept anyone, knowing it was an uneven fight.

Darkstar waved his tail and dispersed the cats, half of his mind wondering if Birdpool was having his kits right now, dead, or working hard. Darkstar felt fear slowly creep up his spine as he sat by the fresh-kill pile, wishing he could hear so far as to know if Birdpool was okay.

Darkstar thought to Finchtail and Hawkstorm and Pheasantspirit. A vision flooded his gaze and he saw Hawkstorm's loving eyes before him.

_"My sweet, Birdpool is just fine," she told him warmly._

_"Good," Darkstar breathed a sigh, nuzzling Hawkstorm._

_Hawkstorm meowed, "Ryuu will try to twist many minds, more than you even know."_

_A chill crept up Darkstar's spine once more as he heard the warning in her mew. "Are you sure?" Darkstar asked. "Will he succeed?"_

_Hawkstorm took a deep breath and Finchtail appeared. The striped tail of the tom swished back and forth as he padded to his former mentor's front. "Remember what Pheasantspirit said, Darkstar, and you will succeed."_

_"Which thing?" Darkstar asked, flicking through his memory to remember key words of Pheasantspirit._

_Pheasantspirit's splotched pelt appeared and he meowed, "Darkstar, remember all the journeys we took together?"_

_"Yes," Darkstar replied, wary of the meaning of this._

_Pheasantspirit asked, "Do you remember whenever we ventured out into the forest together?"_

_"Yes," Darkstar purred, for he couldn't help but chuckle at this._

_"You didn't give up, but I was timid," Pheasantspirit meowed, eyes distant as he thought of this. "This is just like your Clan. Many cats are timid right now, and you must not give up, or they will. Don't give up, Darkstar."_

_Pheasantspirit's tail waved, scattering stars off his outline and his brown and red pelt shimmered in the starlight. Darkstar's yellow eyes gleamed as he stared up at his brother, but then terror filled his brother's gaze as darkness began to cloud the sky, molecule by molecule, till they could hardly see each other's glowing gazes. Darkstar struggled toward his brother's pale sapphire blue eyes and faint glow of his starry pelt. _

_"Brother, you must go!" Pheasantspirit yowled. "StarClan is crumbling! We may be at your side, but the renewal is near!"_

_Darkstar remembered how his brother had told him that renewal came in the blink of an eye as the earth shook and the darkness seemed to scream in fury at him, rushing around and then leaping toward him. Darkstar yowled and shut his eyes._

"Darkstar!" a cat yowled and the tom raised his head to see Mallowfang standing over him. The silver and white tabby's ears were flat back and Darkstar gazed up at the cat that would have been his niece-in-law had Hawkstorm lived. He stood and gasped for breath, feeling as though he had run for three days straight without rest. "Are you okay, Darkstar? You were yowling in your sleep."

Darkstar closed his eyes, calming himself down and forcing his fur flat. He remembered Pheasantspirit's words and fear shook him. The dark gray tabby dragged his paws out of his den and peered out at his Clan. CheetahClan was arising, and he spotted Gorsepelt padding from the tunnel, his black paws flicking as he walked.

Darkstar took a deep breath as he dragged himself into the open, sitting by the fresh-killl pile with a sigh of relief and beginning to eat a vole. But one thing struck his mind: Was StarCLan really crumbling?

"Are you okay, Darkstar?" Volepaw asked as the small light brown tabby joined his leader, grabbing a mouse.

"Yes, I'm fine," Darkstar told him softly, but Volepaw appeared unconvinced.

Volepaw cocked an amber eye, which glinted with suspicion. "What happened, Darkstar? Mallowfang went to check on you; we could hear you yowling from the medicine cats' den."

A thought struck Darkstar: Why was Mallowfang in the medicine cats' den in the first place? But, the tom did not speak it. Instead, he chuckled softly, "You could?"

Volepaw saw the attempt to brush him off right from Darkstar's ears to tail-tip, and Darkstar knew that when he saw those amber eyes narrow. "Darkstar, tell me the truth," the tom growled, trying to let Darkstar know he wasn't messing around.

Darkstar sighed, "Alright, I saw StarClan last night."

"You did? I got an omen from them this morning," Volepaw to his leader.

"What was that?" Darkstar asked, trying to avoid his own dream.

Volepaw closed his eyes before murmuring, "I saw a bush and walked toward it to gather the marigold underneath it, when suddenly the bush burst into flame and disappeared, leaving the marigold charred."

Darkstar shuddered; that could not be a good sign. Volepaw narrowed his light eyes and whispered, "Darkstar, you know that is a bad omen... Marigold is a good herb, and for it to be charred..."

Darkstar remembered the prophecy and blinked, fur rising slowly. _The fires were rising... _His eyes widened and something came before his vision:

_"Wait!" yowled a she-cat, racing toward the tom as he staggered for farther off into the territory. He was covered in terrible wounds, beaten by a badger and then cats. _

_The dark gray tabby looked at the she-cat and snapped, "What is it? Make it quick, Mistybreeze."_

_"I will," she replied and narrowed her eyes at the dark-furred deputy. "Spiritlace found some flowers that seem to be curing the sickness, Burningeye," she spoke of the medicine cat so calmly, but there was excitement in her voice._

_Burningeye remembered how the sickness had been ravaging the Clan for moons now, and even Foreststar had caught it. The FireClan leader was dying quickly, and Burningeye shuddered as he remembered the bile that Spiritlace had been inspecting from the leader. Burningeye's tail-tip twitched and he moved faster through the territory, his broad shoulders so much different from the normal FireClan cat, but eventing in good strength. Mistybreeze's whiskers quivered as she followed._

_Burningeye gasped for breath and had to stop, panting. "Is something wrong?" Mistybreeze asked, fearful, and Burningeye understood why. It was obvious every cat was living in fear of the sickness that was raging through the camp, and MistClan and ShadeClan had caught it as well. Burningeye saw his gaze grow misty, and feared this as well._

_"We have to get back to camp," Burningeye meowed urgently and raced for home. Mistybreeze followed and the two pelted harshly through the heather and burst into camp._

_"Spiritlace!" Mistybreeze called and Burningeye struggled to remain on his paws. He had the urge to curl up and fall asleep and never wake up again._

_Spiritlace bounded from her den, white pelt flashing in the deputy's eyes. Burningeye could see his vision growing quickly fuzzy, and he worked against it. The tom began pacing back and forth, trying to keep moving so that he would not dare think to drop to the ground to sleep. "What is it, Mistybreeze?" the medicine cat asked, and Burningeye could vaguely scent the herbs that came from her den. His yellow eyes narrowed and he padded to the fresh-kill pile, crouching by it. He couldn't bear to see Spiritlace any longer... not when he had loved her so much and she had turned him down.  
_

_Burningeye remembered clearly how the she-cat had told him that StarClan forbid her and that she would not become his mate. Even though Burningeye knew that it was breaking the medicine cat code for her to become his mate, his claws still itched to rip at her flesh and tell her what was right. His eyes darkened. That was his drive for revenge. Once Foreststar died, he would be glad to-_

"Darkstar!" called Volepaw and the dark gray tabby was jerked from his vision. "Are you alright?" the apprentice medicine cat looked worried.

"I-I'm fine," Darkstar murmured softly, but found that instead of keeping his voice steady, it was quavering and uneven, as he was panting heavily. What had that been? Darkstar had felt everything Burningeye had, and he heard the thoughts of the deputy of FireClan. The ShadeClan leader straightened and padded briskly to the fresh-kill pile, Volepaw following. "Volepaw, why was Mallowfang in the medicine cats' den?"

Volepaw hesitated before meowing, not looking at the cat, "She was asking me a few questions."

"About what?" Darkstar didn't need to ask the question; he already knew the answer.

Volepaw's small frame appeared even tinier next to the bulkier Darkstar. The broad-shouldered CheetahClan leader curled his tail around his paws and pawed a thrush toward the medicine cat. "I already ate," the tabby meowed, prodding the thrush away.

Darkstar nodded and ate the prey. "You didn't reply," he meowed after swallowing a mouthful.

Volepaw narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Mallowfang came to ask me about you, Darkstar."

Darkstar's whiskers quivered; his fears had been realized. He knew Mallowfang had seen him kill Snow, and he knew that she of all cats could see the glow of murder in his eyes when Ravendust had taken over him. Darkstar's claws unsheathed involuntarily and Volepaw backed away.

"I-I'm sorry, Darkstar, I-I didn't mean-" the apprentice's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry," Darkstar replied, straining against his urge to leap upon the small brown cat and rip him to shreds. Darkstar stood and padded to the other side of camp, trying to call upon Burningeye's memories once more but nothing came.

"Darkstar," meowed a cat and the dark gray tabby looked up to see Gorsepelt's cloudy eyes on him. Grief for the tom filled Darkstar as he knew that the cloudy vision was his own fault.

"What is it?" Darkstar asked, voice soft.

Gorsepelt murmured, "I'm going to take a hunting patrol out."

Darkstar nodded. "You may," he told him, but the brown and black torbie was already exiting camp, a few cats following.

Darkstar couldn't help but think of Birdpool. He knew she was fine but Hawkstorm had warned that Ryuu would try to twist many minds. A chill of fear ran up his spine as he thought of this and the dark gray tabby took a deep breath and stood- he needed some rest. Darkstar padded into his den and curled up in the soft lining, falling asleep.


End file.
